


Table For Two

by GalacticPudding



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love at First Sight, Multi, Reader-Insert, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticPudding/pseuds/GalacticPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tragic accident takes your mother away, and since your father was never in the picture, you end up living with a family friend until you can access any inheritance at the age of twenty-one. After high school you want nothing more than to attend college, but you and your "Uncle" ,as you call him, don't have the funds. You have desperately been looking for a job to save up, but you are stuck in an endless loop of "you need experience to get a job, but you need a job to get experience." At nineteen, all hope seems lost until you meet a beautiful woman on the streets who whisks you away to delicious cafe called "Roma's Mediterranean Cuisine" for a free meal that turns in to a job opportunity!<br/>((Human names used, confusing love circle of Belgium loving Spain, Spain loving you, you loving Romano, and Romano loving Belgium. Reader is later slightly abused by care taker.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Combo #3 with extra cheese

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fic years ago when I was really in to Hetalia and was in a similar situation as the reader. I have a huge phobia of school and wasn't mentally able to attend college even though I wanted to. I moved out of a semi abusive household to live with my father and attempted to find a job, but was unable to because I didn't have experience. So instead of doing nothing, I wrote. 
> 
> I found this fic recently, and decided I wanted to continue it. I hope you all enjoy.

Today you stood at the steps of your dream university. Standing next to you is your loving mother, smiling proudly with a single tear in her eye as she lets you go. On the other side is your father, beaming silently as he watched his daughter’s new beginning unfold before him.  
You took in a deep breath and raised your foot to take your first step in to adulthood, and then…  
You wake up.

“Yo, how long do you intend to sleep? You’re an adult now, so start acting like one! I expect you to help with the rent check starting next month!” The deep voice of your care taker called from down stairs, followed by a loud grinding sound and the smell of fresh coffee beans.

Oh. That’s right. It was just a dream.  
Where you really are right now is your uncle’s place. He’s not really your uncle, but he’s been a family friend since you were in diapers, so he was closer to you than any real uncles you might have.  
He’s been helping your mother look after you since your father ran out on you just after you were born. Now, he’s looking after you himself.  
It’s been nearly three years since your mother’s death. Three years of studying your ass off in high school in attempt to get a scholarship or some type of loan, because your uncle was tight on money and your inheritance was untouchable until you turn twenty-one.

Needless to say, that didn’t work out.  
The college semester started not too long ago, leaving you in the dust. But you weren’t giving up that easily.  
You promised your mother you would graduate for her, since she wasn’t able to go to college since she was pregnant with you. 

So you made a deal with your uncle.  
He’s been putting aside money in his bank account for your college funds, and as soon as you get a job, you will help pay the rent. Sadly, the job search hasn’t been going too well.

“Hey.” Your uncle peeked in to your room, knocking on your wall. 

“You told me to wake you up at six, and I did. Now you’ve got to get up, or do I have to do that too?” 

You grunted in reply, slowly lifting yourself out of bed.  
“I’m up, I’m up…” 

“Good. Coffee is ready downstairs. I’m working late tonight so I left bus money on the counter and a little extra for some food.” He spoke hastily, before starting down the stairs.  
A quick, “Good luck!” was heard moments before the slamming of the door. 

A tired groan escaped your lips before you fell back on to your warm bed. After laying there for a few minutes, you finally managed to force yourself to wake up.  
You walked in to the bathroom to start your morning routine, the cold floor shocking you awake. As you turned on the light, the misplaced yellow glow of a post-it note on the mirror caught your attention.  
Scrawled in black sharpie, the note read “Today is a new day! Also, we’re out of food.” In your uncle’s hand writing.  
A smile crept across your lips as you reached up to take it down and toss it in the garbage. 

 

The note’s importance seemed to grow after you were showered and dressed for the day, for you went in to the kitchen for breakfast to find nothing but coffee creamer and left over Chinese food from Panda Palace. Even worse; it had been weeks since either of you went to said restaurant.  
After downing the rest of the coffee and putting the money your uncle had left you in your wallet, you shoved on a coat and left the house.

There were absolutely no job openings within walking distance of your home, so you hopped a short bus ride and headed to the liveliest place you could think of. But you had been wandering the down town area for almost three hours now, and it was nearly noon. Not to mention you were starving, cold, tired, and your feet were killing you. 

With an over dramatic sigh, you hit your head against the wall and huddled up on the side walk. You didn’t care when people from the lunch rush slowed down to whisper about you. No one bothered to ask if you needed assistance, so you just ignored their gossip. Selfish people don’t deserve to be heard.

“Excuse me? Are you all right?” a figure hovered above you, their voice soft and feminine, with a hint of concern.

You jerked your head upwards, meeting the eyes of a rather beautiful young blonde lady.  
“Ah… Um…” You just kind of gawked at her, at a loss for words. 

Though your stomach had no problem talking, and let out a loud growl. You shot up and held your stomach, shushing it as you blushed.

The woman giggled, “You sound hungry!”  
She proceeded to seize your hand and pull you up, “I know just the place!”

“I-I don’t have that much money on me-!” You frantically waved your free arm, as if that would get the point across. 

“Don’t worry about it!” She cast you a warm smile, before strongly pulling you down the street.

You couldn’t help but blush. She was just too damn pretty! Not to mention nice… Was she some sort of angel, sent down from the food Gods to make sure you didn’t go hungry?  
“I-I’m [Full Name]!” You announced, a bit louder than you had intended. 

Her laughter was heard from ahead of you.  
“It’s nice to meet you, [Name]! I’m Emma!”

She suddenly stopped, making you run in to her back.  
“And this is Roma’s Mediterranean Cuisine!”

Emma released her hold on you and held up her hands towards a cheesy light up beacon of an empty bistro, which flickered as if to add effect.  
But you weren’t too interested in that sign, your attention was on the one that said “Help Wanted” in bold letters.

“Are you sure it’s open?” You glanced up to look inside, which were dark and deserted.

Of course it is! See?” She pointed off in to the corner at a lone customer in front of his lap top, casually drinking tea as his thumbed through the paper.  
Without another word, she opened the door and pushed you inside. The chiming of a bell echoed off the walls of the lonely looking place, and the one customer there even turned towards the two of you in disinterest.  
But then there was that smell… That delicious smell… 

“Emma, you’re early! Taking extra time off for lunch today?” A man peeked over the kitchen counter, a mask obscuring the top half of his face.

“And who’s this little lady?” He pointed in your direction with a spatula.  
Though he seemed nice enough, something about him screamed “CREEPER!”… It was probably the mask.

Emma grinned, placing her hands on your shoulders.  
“This is [Name]! I found her lying on the street a few blocks down!”

… Ok, yeah, as true as that was, it sort of made you sound like a hobo. You scrunched your face in a displeased scowl. 

“Aw, so you picked up a stray? How adorable!” He chuckled, making your frown deepen. 

“A stray what…?” another man asked in lazy tone from behind the server’s desk.

“Are you sleeping again?” The man from the kitchen sighed.  
Emma chuckled as the person from the desk got up from the floor.

“No… I was sleeping…” He cast a lazy glare at the cook.

“[Name], this is Sadik and Heracles. The cook and the cashier.” Emma introduced as the two halted their glaring contest to wave at you. 

“So you’re… A stray?” Heracles looked you over with tired eyes.

“Well I wouldn’t say that necessarily-” You began to explain, but your words were cut short when yet another man stepped in.

“What’s all this talk about strays? Heracles, you didn’t bring in another ally cat, verdad?” He stopped all together once he saw you.

“Antonio!” Emma smiled; the faintest hue of rose dusted her cream colored cheeks. 

“Hola, Emma! Is this the so called stray?” He beamed, leaning in towards you to get a better look.  
You went rigid, staring back at him like a deer in the headlights.  
Finally after a few second, Antonio broke down laughing.  
“Dios mio, she even acts like a cat! Un gato callejero!” He proceeded to stroke your hair as if you were a pet, Heracles joining in soon after.

You swat their hands away and blushed beet red, “I’m not some kind of bum. I was just exhausted after looking for a job after like… Three hours!”  
Being embarrassed in front of all these strangers sort of made you go on edge and become a bit defensive. Maybe you were like a stray animal… 

“So you don’t have a job?” A tall man around his mid-forties came out of the back room, along with a sour looking fellow.  
The arrival of more strangers made you even tenser, especially since the older man looked like another creeper. (At least he wasn’t wearing a mask, too.)

“Shouldn’t you be in school, or something?” The younger, irascible seeming man crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

“Lovino, don’t be rude!” Emma gave him a look of warning, which he returned with slightly reddened cheeks and a scowl.

“Not that it’s really any of your business, but I would be starting college this year. I’m a little tight on money, hence the job search.” You snapped back without thinking.

‘Lovino’, you assumed, turned towards you sharply with a look of surprise, which quickly melted in to a disgusted sneer.  
Even though you were mortified by your crude slip up, you stood your ground and answered his look with a glare. What, has he never heard a girl talk back before? 

“Ha! I like your spirit, kitten!” The older man grinned widely, creeping an arm around your shoulder and pulling you in to his chest. “How would you like a job here at my place?”

“A-are you serious?! No application needed? Not even an interview?” Your words were muffled due to your cheek being smashed in to his torso.

“Nope! And you can start tomorrow!” He ruffled your hair before finally letting you out of his grasp.

“You can’t be serious.” Lovino face palmed, adding with a maddened growl; 

“We already have Emma, we don’t need her!”

“That is no way to speak to a lady, mi amigo!” Antonio exclaimed with a disapproving wag of his pointer finger.

“Especially a lady that is going to be your new workmate starting tomorrow.” Sadik interjected from the kitchen.

“Besides, you know I can’t work here. I just got my dream job at that fashion boutique down the street!” Emma frowned.  
Lovino stood in silence for a few seconds before letting out a sigh and looking down, “Si, I know… And I’m happy for you, but…”

“No buts! It’s been decided! [Name], I expect you to be here tomorrow at eight o’ clock sharp!” The older man, who you assumed by now was the owner, ‘Roma’, extended his pointer figure towards you so close that he nearly touched your nose.

“Y-yes sir…!” You stiffened with your eyes focused on his finger.

“Good!” He rested his hands at his sides, “Is there anything else you would like to add?” 

There was a good minute of silence before your stomach decided that it had enough of all this nonsense and wanted to be fed.  
The growl was loud enough to echo, causing you to blush and immediately curl up.  
“Maybe… A number three combo with extra cheese…?” 

The group laughed, excluding Lovino who was still sulking, and Heracles who had long been asleep. Soon after, you found yourself chuckling too.  
Something about being here just felt so… Right.

 

When you returned home, your uncle was already there. He was sitting at the kitchen table, typing away at his lap top.

“Guess who got a job, and free food?” You proudly set down the to-go box filled with gooey lasagna primavera. 

“My god, that looks delicious.” He exclaimed, pushing up his glasses and gazing at it hungrily. 

“We need to celebrate!” 

“Duh, what do you think the lasagna is for?” You replied cheekily, sitting across from him at the table and scooping a helping of the delectable food on to a paper plate.

“Well, yeah, but this is bigger than lasagna! I mean, this is your first job. Not to mention your first step in to adulthood and one step closer to getting in to a good school! This occasion calls for wine!” He shot up from his seat and went to the cupboard.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? I mean, I’m a minor and well… You’ve been three years sober.” You replied a bit unsure. 

“That’s a valid point, but this is a once in a life time happening! Besides, red wine goes great with lasagna.” He pulled out an old bottle and blew the dust off of it.

“Well… I guess that’s true.” You shrugged, agreeing with his logic.

“But just one glass, I don’t even like the stuff.” 

“Fine, more for me.” He chuckled, pouring two glasses of wine and handing one to you once he finished. 

“Bon appétit!” he held out his glass, in which you clanked yours against his gently.

“That’s French. We’re having Italian.” You chuckled as you retracted your arm, glass in tow.

He shrugged, taking a swig of his drink.  
“Que sera, sera!” 

“That’s Spanish!”


	2. Dem eyebrows!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training? Who needs training?! Apparently not you, because no one offered it to you any way. Things seem to be going great at work. You love (most) of your co-workers, and your customers love you! Not to mention free food, and now thanks to you, good tea!
> 
> Yes. Work is not where the problems are starting.  
> Home is where the heart breaks. ((WARNING: Alcohol abuse and slight physical abuse. Slight manipulation and hints at the possibility of future sexual abuse.))

When you went to work on your first day, you expected to be a trainee and taught the ropes. NOPE! You were put right on the serving job, no training and no explanation.  
Needless to say that it took a while to get the hang of things, but you managed. In fact, you even enjoyed it! Not to mention that all the pressure that was put on you made it easier to talk to strangers, because you had a burning need to get everything done.  
It had been nearly a week since you’ve started at Roma’s. You have managed to get along with most of the work staff, Lovino being the exception. The only time he seemed to be nice to you is when Emma drops by for lunch.

Your relationships with the other workers have changed as well. Sadik is no longer a creeper, in your opinion, since you’ve found out that he wears the mask to avoid cooking accidents similar to one that he had in the past which involved bacon grease.  
Heracles is usually sleeping or in the back feeding the stray alley cats. When he isn’t doing either of those things, he’s spacing out, which usually ends up with him falling asleep where he stands.

Roma is a very social man and pesters the customers, as well as flirting with every pretty girl that stops by.

So far, your biggest help has been Antonio. He has no problem dropping what he’s doing to assist you when you if needed. He’s been so nice to you from the start, excluding the childish teasing.

Oh, and there’s also one other person. You heard that his name was Gupta, but he only appears to bus the tables. After he’s done he just disappears, and reappears once he is needed again. Besides awkward eye contact, the two of you haven’t spoken. In fact, you’ve never heard him speak so you’re not sure if he can. 

“Oi, donnicciola” Lovino called out to you.

You turned to him with a glare, which he returned with a smirk. You heard from Antonio what Lovino’s little nickname for you meant. Though it wasn’t the worst thing you’ve been called, you still feel slightly ashamed that you automatically answer to it. (Donnicciola- silly woman.)

“Take this to table three.” He shoved a tray of food at you. 

“And why couldn’t you do that yourself? That’s not my section, anyway.” You crossed your arms, refusing to accept it.

“Che, talking back to a superior… How like you.” He rolled his eyes, pushing the tray towards you once more. 

“If you must know, this particular customer requested you himself.”

You glared at him for a few moments before taking the platter and sticking your tongue out, “Fine, since at least your customers have class.” 

Lovino watched you walk away with a scowl, sighing restlessly as he shook his head and went back to whatever it was that he was doing before.  
When you reached the customers table, you have on a triumphant grin. You placed his order in front of him and didn’t even have to put on your ‘waitress’ act. Something about getting the last word with Lovino just made your insides all warm and fuzzy! Plus, his face was priceless. 

“Here you are, sir! Enjoy.” 

“Why thank you, miss…” He took a moment to read over your name tag, “[Name].”

You gave him a small nod, taking a moment to get a good look at him. He was handsome enough, but WOW… Dem eyebrows! 

“…Is there anything else I can do for you?” You asked politely, trying your best not to stare.

“Well, now that you mention it, I could go for a cup of tea.” He nodded to himself in thought, “Also… I have noticed that the quality of the tea has gone up drastically around the same time you started working here.” 

You began to grow nervous, since customers usually don’t bother to talk to you this long. 

“Well, the store’s owner, Mr. Roma, was buying the cheap generic kind. So, since they don’t purchase that much to begin with, I took money out of my paycheck to bring in good tea. Loose leaf tea; not that preserved compost that they put in those teabags.” 

Though a small one, the man seemed to smile at your statement. He spoke with a serious, yet soft tone,  
“Well, I find it attractive when a woman knows her stuff about a quality brew. My name is Arthur Kirkland.”

“I’m [Name], but I guess you already know that…” You chuckled nervously, pointing to your name tag.

Arthur gazed at you in silence for a few seconds before he opened his mouth to speak, but Antonio appeared before he had a chance to say anything more.

“Arthur, my old friend, how is things this fine winter morning?” The Spanish man grinned, patting Arthur’s back with great force. 

The Englishman grimaced at scooted away from the new arrival, “Yes, I’m fine, thank you.” 

“Si, that’s good, no?” Antonio grinned, walking around you grabbing your shoulders from behind. 

“I am very glad that you’ve taken a liking to our new waitress, but she really has to be getting back to work now! You understand si?”

Without letting Arthur say another word, he guided you to the kitchen, pushing you by your shoulders from behind.

Sadik looked up from the smoking stove at your arrival, but went back cooking when he spotted Antonio’s unsettling grin.  
“Thank you for that, Antonio…” You spoke in a quiet tone, once said man had let you out of his grasp.

“Not a problem!” He chuckled, “Anything for you.” 

The two of you stood in silence to a good long moment, while Sadik awkwardly flipped steak in the background.

“You are a very interesting girl, chica. I have never seen that high strung English jerk hit on a girl like that; much less give them a second glance.” Antonio pat the top of your head, once again as if you were a pet. 

“He was not hitting on me.” You playfully batted his hand away, a small rose tint finding its way across your cheeks. 

“He was just so in to my mad tea brewing skills.” 

 

Later that evening, you arrived home with more leftovers from work to share with your uncle. To your surprise, he was already home once you got there.

“Hey. You’re home early. Slow day at work?” He cleared his throat, leaning inconspicuously against the kitchen garbage can.

“Well, every day is pretty slow.” You laughed shortly, placing the take out box on the kitchen table. 

“I come bearing food, at least!” 

“Yeah, that’s great!” He grinned, slightly swaying as he made his way across from you, taking a seat with extra caution.

You eyed him suspiciously as he scooped a helping on to a paper plate and began shoveling it down.  
“Is everything all right…?” 

He looked up from his plate with tired eyes and struggled to swallow his food, “Why wouldn’t it be?” 

That’s when the smell hit you; a gracious amount of men’s cologne and mouthwash masking the slight aroma of beer.  
You set down your plastic fork and abandoned your food, “Have you been drinking?” 

He stared at you in silence, the uneasiness aware on his face.  
“What? No! Where did you get that idea?” He forced a laugh, which resulted in him nearly falling out of his seat.

As he used the table to steady himself, you stood up and walked over to the garbage can and knocked off the lid. Lined to the top were tons of empty beer bottles, along with the empty glass of wine the two of you had opened just last week.  
You stared at the pile in disbelief as your uncle found his way to his feet and walked over to you. You turned to him with blatant hurt in your eyes.  
“…I’m calling your AA counselor.” 

“Come on, it’s just a few beers!” The panic was aware on his face.

“No, it’s not. A few beers now and then would be ok, but this is not just a few. You know how you get when you’re drunk, that’s why you sought out help!” As you reached for your phone, he grabbed you by the wrist and squeezed.

“I am perfectly fine, you hear? There is no reason to tell anyone of this slip up, got that?” He bent down and hissed in your face, the smell of mouthwash and Budweiser finding its way to your nose almost made you gag.

“You’re hurting me…” You glared, trying to tug your arm out of his grasp.

“I said you got that?!” He snarled, violently shaking you in his grip. 

Tears formed in your eyes as you choked out a meek, “yes”, from fear and worry of your uncle. He stopped shaking you and stared deep in to your eyes for nearly two minutes before letting you go.

“Das’ what I thought.” He spoke with a slur, using the sleeve of his work shirt to wipe his mouth.

You fell against the fridge, trembling and holding your aching wrist as you slid down to the floor. Small sobs filled the room as you tried to calm yourself, but his little outburst had really scared you.

“Ay… Come on, don’t be like that. You know I didn’t mean it.” He got on his knees, crouching directly in front of you and petted your head. 

“[Name]… Look at me. Hey, [Name]…” 

Once you caught your breath, you hesitantly looked up at him. He smiled softly, wiping away the tears under your eyes with his thumb.  
“You’re beautiful, [Name]… Just like your mother… Just like her…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, when I wrote this it was out of experience. I wanted my favorite characters to help me through what I was going through. This also marks the end of what I had written in the past, so any up coming chapters will be new.


End file.
